


Touch

by JessaLRynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Anna touches, and what she wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Dean knows he's good for last requests, a perfect place for comfort on the last night on Earth. When Anna flirts her way into Baby's back seat, he thinks nothing more of it, giving her what he can, what his body and practice have gifted him to share. When she touches the handprint on his arm, reverent eyes smiling like he's a treasure, Dean thinks that touching him like this helps her keep close to human.

It's only later, when those eyes fall on Castiel with beautiful regard, that Dean realizes she touched him to feel closer to the angel.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words


End file.
